


Becoming Lord Black

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Courtship, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Loss of Virginity, Marriage Contracts, Multi, Open Relationships, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: If Harry wishes to become Lord Black there is only one witch who satisfies all of the criteria to become his wife: the virginal Daphne Greengrass.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Minor Narcissa Black Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 329





	1. An Unusual Courtship

There were few sights in the world that Narcissa enjoyed more than a handsome young man beneath her while she rode them hard. Among the young men she'd entertained in the years since her amicable separation from Lucius, none tickled her fancy quite like young Harry Potter.

There were many reasons Potter was preferable to all the rest. There was the power he held; most witches were attracted to strength, and Harry wielded as much of it as just about anyone in their world, both magically and politically. Plus there was the fact that her relationship (such as it was) with him irritated Draco to no end. He didn't openly hate Harry as he had when they were schoolchildren, but there was still plenty of lingering resentment between the two young men. Narcissa loved her son, but if her dalliance with young Potter upset Draco that was just too bad. She'd devoted the previous two decades of her life to Draco; now was her time to focus on herself, on enjoying her own life. And little in her life gave her more enjoyment than riding Harry Potter in her bed, running her hands up and down his hard muscular chest and moaning as loud as she pleased, letting her sounds of satisfaction echo through the small but comfortable flat she'd gotten for herself after her separation from Lucius.

Harry was quite a catch for many reasons, and even without him being who he was he would still receive plenty of female attention based solely on his looks. He was handsome without question, boyish good looks having given way to a handsome and powerful 24 year old man with a man's body, the body of one who became the youngest Head Auror in many generations and earned it through legitimate hard work rather than coasting on his name and fame.

And the writers of Witch Weekly who fawned over his bright green eyes didn't even know the half of it. Only those privileged enough to have seen the lust burning in those emerald eyes as Harry came could truly appreciate their beauty. Narcissa wasn't the only witch to have seen him in such a state; he'd been with several witches since the end of his relationship with Arthur Weasley's daughter Ginevra around four years earlier, all of them gorgeous and all of them just as casual as what he had with Narcissa. Narcissa wasn't looking for a relationship out of this and neither was he. She was still legally married to Lucius and planned to stay that way, and hadn't even ruled out resuming their relationship eventually. If Harry were to date again or even marry, it would be to a witch more his own age. Narcissa didn't want to be his girlfriend or his wife; she just wanted to drive her body down onto his, feel that big cock inside of her and watch his handsome face enjoy it all.

"You're close, aren't you?" she asked, rocking her hips back and forth and lightly tracing his pectorals with her fingernails, admiring the goosebumps that formed there.

"Yes," he said with a groan, though the answer hadn't actually been necessary. They'd fucked often enough for her to recognize all of his signs by now, and the way his hands tightened on her arse and the look of intense concentration on his face told her all she needed to know. He was dangling over the edge, and that was just fine with her. She was right there alongside him, and she was going to get there regardless.

"Good," she muttered. "Do it. Go ahead."

Harry bit his lip, and she saw those expressive green eyes cloud over as he went over the edge. His hips humped up off of the bed beneath her while he fired his seed inside of her, and that was all Narcissa needed to join him in ecstasy. She moaned long and loud as her orgasm hit. Her flat was warded for privacy so no one would be able to hear her beyond these walls, but at times like this she wouldn't have minded taking those wars down. Let all of her neighbors hear the way that her young, handsome, powerful, well-hung lover made her scream.

"Good?" She rolled over onto her side next to him. He fixed her with a crooked grin and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You know the answer to that," he said. "There's a reason I keep coming back here, isn't there?" She laughed and ran a hand down his back. She could never get enough of putting her hands on his body. Most wizards, especially purebloods, didn't put much stock in physical fitness, trusting their wand to do everything for them and relying on their magic over their own bodies. Harry was an exception to the rule, she assumed thanks to his muggle roots; he was even uncommonly well put-together amongst his fellow aurors, who were generally in better shape than the average wizard. "How about you? Enjoy yourself?"

"Just as there's a reason you keep coming back, there's also a reason I keep letting you in," she answered.

"You did remember that there was something else I came here for this time, right?" he asked. "Beyond the shagging, I mean."

"Yes, of course," she said with a nod. "The sex was just a bonus." She rolled away from him and climbed off of the bed. "A very delightful bonus." She cast a quick cleaning charm on herself and then walked out of the bedroom of her flat and into the sitting room, where several pieces of parchment were stacked neatly on the table. She scooped them up and carried them over to her favorite chair, which she sighed as she sat down in. Sex with Harry was always fun, but it could be exhausting too. And she would bet that he was going to be ready for another go by the time their actual business had concluded too. The boy was insatiable, which was just one of the many things she enjoyed about him.

He followed her into the sitting room, having taken the time to put his boxers back on. She didn't see the point in getting dressed again, certain that they'd be fucking again before long, but maybe it was good he'd at least put something on. It might have been difficult for her to concentrate if his cock was hanging out in the open to tempt her.

"So? Did you find anything?" he asked.

"I did." She glanced down at the first parchment, though it wasn't really necessary; she knew what it said. Three hundred years earlier the Lord Black of the time had had a less than ideal heir, a gambler and a drunkard both. Then he'd gone and married a 'lady of the night', confirming that his parents were right to have misgivings about him inheriting control of the family. They hadn't wanted to disown him completely, but they had understandably wanted nothing to do with a former prostitute becoming the new Lady Black after their eldest son inherited. Fortunately for them they'd had a second son, and they'd drawn up a legal document to make him the true heir to the title of Lord Black.

In order to do so without throwing their eldest out of the family entirely, they'd created a clause that stated the Lord Black could name anyone of Black blood as his heir, even if there was someone else who would otherwise inherit the title. There were certain strings attached to the appointment though, the biggest one being that if such conditions arose, the chosen heir was required to reach an agreement marry a witch of pure blood who met certain other favorable criteria before the wizard's 25th birthday, and the marriage must take place within one year of the betrothal agreement.

The eldest son of the old Lord Black had died young and childless so his younger brother would have become the heir anyway, but the document itself had already been filed. It had never been rewritten or discarded by any of the Lord Blacks who had followed, perhaps because those unique circumstances had never affected any of the following generations. Why Sirius hadn't taken care of it, Narcissa couldn't say, and Harry didn't know either since his godfather had never mentioned any of this to him before he died or in his will. It might have been his usual lack of caution and preparedness coming back to hurt him one last time, or he may have simply not known about it.

Regardless, his failure meant that it was Harry's problem to deal with now, because he had inherited the Black lordship ahead of Sirius' closest blood relative (Bellatrix), meaning that the ancient contract affected him directly. He could either reach a betrothal agreement with a witch deemed suitable by the terms the old Lord Black had drawn up within the next few months before his 25th birthday, or he would lose the inheritance and rights that came with being Lord Black.

"I've looked into the terms thoroughly and searched for any witches who meet all of the criteria," she began, "but first, why do you think I should help you?" She smiled at him and leaned back in her chair. "After all, if you fail to live up to the contract won't my son become the new Lord Black in your place with Bellatrix dead?" She was teasing him, but also testing him. She was a daughter of the house of Black still even if she'd been a Malfoy for nearly three decades, and if she was going to be the new Head of the family she wanted to see how perceptive he was.

"You and I both know that Sirius restored Andromeda to the Black family line in his will," he said, sounding bored. "She's the eldest sister now that Bellatrix is dead, meaning that if I forfeit it, the lordship would pass to her and then to Teddy once he's of age."

"Very good, Harry," she said, nodding at him in approval. He wasn't the dullard that Lucius or Draco believed him to be. "Yes, it would be Andromeda and her son who inherited should you refuse, so you don't need to worry about Draco getting what's left of the Black fortune."

"Plus I'm already wealthy from the Potter inheritance, and I have the Potter Wizengamot seat," he said. "If Andromeda were to take up the Black seat I have no doubt we'd be voting the same way on most if not all of the important issues."

"I don't doubt it," Narcissa said mildly. "All of this begs the question of why you even bothered to ask me to look into this contract, if you don't need the gold and aren't worried about what will happen to it or the Wizengamot seat."

"Because Sirius wanted me to be his heir," he said with a shrug. "He could have chosen to name Andromeda his heir, but he chose me. I'm not going to marry someone who'd make me miserable just to make that happen, but I figured it would be worth looking into at the very least."

"I see." She shuffled the stack of parchment around and put a new one on top. "Well, as you requested, I looked into the matter for you. While there would probably be other potential candidates abroad, I assumed you would prefer to concentrate on witches from Britain."

"Yes," he said with a nod. "I'd prefer to at least know a little about the girl before I consider it, and the only non-British witches I know are either already taken or too young for me."

"Well, you are in luck, because you won't need to look beyond our borders to find someone who meets all of the criteria." She glanced down at the parchment, not that there was any reason to. It wasn't exactly a long list to remember. "Pansy Parkinson fit almost all of the necessary criteria," she began. Harry scoffed and shook his head immediately. "However, I have intimate knowledge that casts heavy doubt on her ability to pass the requirement that the witch remain chaste prior to the consummating of the marriage." It went without saying that she was talking about Draco, who had been the first to bed the girl. (Several others had followed, especially after the end of the war when her reputation had been shattered, but Narcissa wasn't about to judge her for that. She'd taken her own fair share of lovers, after all, and felt no shame in that.)

"She wouldn't have been on the table regardless," he drawled. "If that's the best you could find I might as well start drafting a letter to Andromeda right away."

"As I said, she came close, but she's not eligible," Narcissa went on. "There are two witches in Britain who meet every single one of the old Lord Black's criteria to the best of my knowledge and research."

"Just two?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Indeed," she said. "Lord Black was very particular, and very careful about trying to prevent the Black family from passing into what he would consider undesirable hands. One of the two witches is Millicent Bulstrode." Harry made a face, and Narcissa grinned. She'd known he wouldn't want anything to do with her. This was really a list of one. There was only one witch who both fit all of the terms and might potentially interest Harry. "The other is also from your year at Hogwarts, though I don't know how well you knew her. I've made her acquaintance several times in recent years though, since her sister became my daughter-in-law."

"Daphne Greengrass?" He looked surprised, but she detected no sign of disgust there.

"Yes," she said. "Do you know her at all?"

"A bit," he shrugged. "We probably only exchanged a handful of words all six years that we went to Hogwarts together, but we've spoken more regularly after school since we both work at the Ministry. Nothing major; just chatter, but yeah, we've talked. Especially since our promotions."

"I see," she said. "And given what you know about her, would you agree to a meeting at the very least?"

\--

"You look lovely, Harry. If we weren't here on business I might be tempted to drag you behind the bushes for a bit of fun."

"And I might be tempted to let you," he said, grinning at Narcissa. "But I have a feeling that being caught humping behind their bushes might not leave the best impression on my possible future in-laws."

"Pity," she said with a smirk as she walked beside him. "Well, let's get on with it then."

Harry was by no means ready to make a commitment, but he'd been intrigued enough to agree to this visit to Greengrass Manor to meet with Daphne and her family. Truthfully he didn't know all that much about her, other than what little they'd discussed in their brief chats when their paths crossed at work. He knew she was drop dead gorgeous; everyone knew that. So as he usually did when he was looking for information on something, he turned to Hermione.

His best friend had been in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy with Daphne and so interacted with her in school far more than Harry had, so he'd subtly brought her up in conversation prior to this meeting. Hermione had been pretty complimentary of her; more so than he'd expected actually, given her usual interactions with Slytherins in school. She'd praised her intelligence and also pointed out that she hadn't taunted or bullied her like most of the other members of Slytherin.

Hermione had reminded him that Daphne went to the Yule Ball with Theodore Nott, and that Blaise Zabini had taken her to the Slug Club Christmas party. He knew that neither of those had gone anywhere, since she hadn't dated either boy and in fact had never had a boyfriend while in school despite having no shortage of admirers.

He'd been deep into his period of infatuation with Ginny back during the Slug Club party but he could still clearly remember thinking that she looked absolutely stunning in her dress robes that night. Even Ron, who generally hated anything having to do with Slytherin just on principle, had commented on her large tits and shapely ass. Daphne Greengrass had been gorgeous then and she was gorgeous now, and Harry was as much a sucker for a pretty face and a sexy body as any bloke. He wasn't going to agree to marry her tonight, but it was worth meeting with her and her family at least.

"Narcissa! And Lord Potter! I'm so glad you could join us!"

"Evelyn! It's been too long!" Narcissa stepped forward to greet Daphne's mum. The two women kissed each other on the cheek and then Narcissa turned to him. "Evelyn, Cyrus, allow me to introduce you to head Auror Harry Potter, Lord Potter and tentatively Lord Black, pending his future marriage."

"Thank you for coming, Lord Potter," Evelyn Greengrass said. She smiled and held out her hand to him, and he clasped it and pressed his lips to the back of her hand as he'd been instructed. She smiled, pleased at his etiquette, and he took the chance to get a closer look at her. He liked what he saw. Daphne's mother was an extremely attractive woman; a MILF, as they say. Good looks evidently ran in the family, because Astoria was quite beautiful as well (far too good for the likes of Malfoy, in his completely biased opinion.)

That left the lord of the family to greet Harry when he reached the door. Lord Cyrus Greengrass gave him a stiff nod.

"Lord Potter," he said formally. "Welcome to Greengrass Manor." He held out his hand, and Harry shook it.

"Thank you for having me," he said. "I'm honored you were willing to meet with me."

"It is us who are honored that you would consider Daphne as your wife," he said. "Please, come inside so we can discuss matters."

"Of course." Lord and Lady Greengrass led their guests into the house proper, and with impeccable timing they had only just stepped into the main hall when the fireplace ignited in green flames. Out stepped Daphne, who exited the fireplace far more gracefully than Harry ever had. She nodded at him when she noticed him standing there.

"Apologies for not being here before you arrived," she said.

"Not a problem," he said. There was no problem with anything at all right now as far as he was concerned.

Good looks did indeed run in the family. Daphne and her younger sister Astoria both had the same long, golden blonde hair and big cerulean eyes as their mother. Astoria was a beauty and he now knew that Evelyn was too, but in his honest opinion Daphne was even more so. Many of the boys had considered her the most attractive witch in all of Hogwarts, and with good reason. Aside from the beautiful face, and the tits and arse that had drawn praise from even notorious Slytherin hater Ron and were only more enticing now, she was also tall for a woman. She and Astoria shared that in common, both Greengrass sisters having the same long and shapely legs and hourglass figure. Harry had known how beautiful she was already though. What really caught his attention right now was what she was wearing, and he wasn't the only one.

"Daphne?" Lady Greengrass was clearly not pleased. Harry might not have had a mother growing up but he'd heard that tone often enough to know what it meant. "What are you wearing?"

"What, no good?" Daphne examined herself critically, and if Harry hadn't seen the spark of amusement in her blue eyes he might have believed she was honestly surprised at her mother's objection.

"You were supposed to wear dress robes," Evelyn said, and it was obvious she was forcing her voice to remain steady. If he hadn't been here he had a feeling she would have spoken to Daphne much differently. Maybe her getting here after him had been intentional on her part for this very reason?

"I know, I know," Daphne said. She had instead worn a tailored women's suit, complete with a jacket, blouse, a fairly short skirt and heels that did a great job of showing off her already amazing legs. "Sorry, I didn't have time to grab my set from home." Harry thought she looked amazing, but he wasn't surprised that a pureblood lady like Evelyn Greengrass would have such a problem with it, especially under the circumstances. It wasn't exactly the kind of thing a witch from a conservative pureblood family would wear to a dinner that was being held to discuss her potential betrothal. Then again, he knew how seriously Daphne took her job. Becoming the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister at 25 years old was a pretty impressive feat. Maybe she didn't want a marriage and children right now, to him or anyone, because she thought it would interfere with her career.

"Lucky for you that I keep a spare set here for just such an occasion," Evelyn said. Daphne made a face, and Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Yes, lucky for me," she said flatly.

"It's in the closest of your old bedroom," her mother said, nodding towards the stairs. "Go get changed while we get out guests settled. We'll be in the dining room when you return."

\--

"Ah, and our daughter has returned at last. Come sit down so we can begin."

Harry couldn't have been more thankful for Daphne's return, since it meant he got to escape the conversation about international portkey regulations that Cyrus had pulled him into without coming across as rude.

"I changed as quickly as I could," Daphne said, walking to the open seat directly across from his. Harry doubted that was actually true, and Evelyn's narrowed eyes showed what she thought of that as well.

All five people seated at the table knew what they were actually there to discuss, but as was customary they made idle small talk while eating. The serious business would wait until after the table had been cleared. Harry accepted congratulations on his recent promotion and offered his own to Daphne for hers, which drew what he believed was her first genuine smile of the evening. Narcissa beamed when she and Evelyn began to discuss Astoria's pregnancy, which was news to him and apparently even to Daphne.

"It hasn't been announced publicly yet, so no giving it away," Evelyn said, looking directly at her daughter as she said it.

"But mother, what will I discuss on break at work?" Daphne said, widening her eyes. Harry smiled down at his plate while spearing a piece of potato on his fork.

"Your sister is pregnant with the heir to the Malfoy family," Daphne's father said. He was doing a much poorer job of hiding his frustration than his wife. "That is something to be commended, not mocked."

"You're right," Daphne said, nodding her head. "I'm very impressed, and I'm sure Draco is proud of himself as well. Up until now the only accomplishment he's been able to lord over anyone is 'I'm Lucius Malfoy's son.'"

She'd mimicked Draco's voice as she said it, and Harry was shocked at how close it had sounded to his actual voice. He couldn't help chuckling in response, and turned his head away from the Greengrass parents so they wouldn't see him. This meant he was looking at Narcissa instead, and while she didn't exactly look _pleased_ , she didn't look angry either. Perhaps she was used to hearing Daphne insult her son.

Narcissa guided the conversation away from Draco and Astoria and onto safer topics, and there they remained while the five of them consumed the food that the Greengrass house elf had prepared. It wasn't until Evelyn had eaten her last bite of steak and put her knife and fork down to be cleaned away that Cyrus cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"I thank you for joining us here this evening, Lord Potter and Lady Malfoy," he said.

"The pleasure was ours," Narcissa said. "Wasn't it, Harry?"

"Absolutely," he said. "The food was excellent, thank you." He felt odd thanking them since they hadn't lifted a finger or put any effort into preparing the meal, but it was the polite thing to say.

"Next time we'll consult you on your favorite foods before we have you over," Evelyn said, smiling at Harry. He smiled back. She was obviously assuming this negotiation was going to go well.

"Now that we've eaten, I propose that we discuss business," Cyrus said, looking directly at Harry. "We were honored to receive your letter. You believe that our Daphne would make a good Lady Potter and Lady Black, and we agree. I'm certain we can come to an agreement, no matter what it takes. I am prepared to offer you the support of the Greengrass family, in whichever way we might be best equipped to aid you."

Harry knew exactly what he was suggesting. The Greengrasses were a moderately powerful family but their true strength was in the size of their Gringotts vault. His understanding was that the Greengrass fortune was equal if not superior to the Potters and the Blacks combined, and Cyrus was prepared to open that vault up and throw a massive amount of gold at him if it meant his daughter was going to become the new Lady of the Potter and Black families. He got the impression that Cyrus was intending to get a deal agreed to before he left tonight, but if so he was going to be disappointed.

"Sorry," Harry said, "but I'm not going to agree to any betrothal tonight."

"No?" Cyrus frowned, and then glanced over at Daphne with narrowed eyes. "Have we not met your expectations in some way?"

"No, no," he said, waving his hands. "It's nothing like that. Dinner was lovely, and so was the company of your family. You've exceeded my expectations, truly." It was true. Well, it was true with Daphne at least. Her parents he could take or leave, but he wasn't here to find out whether or not he was compatible with them. "I would just be more comfortable dating Daphne before I agree to anything. That way we can find out whether or not we would make a good match in the time I have left before my deadline."

"I think that's a great idea," Daphne said before her father could say anything. "I would have been dead set against any betrothal tonight, but I'd be perfectly happy to date you and see where it goes." She looked at her father next. "You remember our agreement, don't you? I made you swear that you would get my consent to any betrothal you tried to put together for me."

"How could I forget? The two betrothals I tried to put together for you previously collapsed because you found two perfectly respectable wizards to be unsuitable." Cyrus sighed, realizing that his hopes of betrothing his eldest daughter to one of the most powerful men in the country tonight were not going to be realized. But neither he or Daphne had outright rejected the possibility of marrying, and a politician like Lord Greengrass was going to take whatever he could get. He looked at Harry seriously and gave him a nod.

"Very well, Lord Potter. I will allow you to court her before we sign any contract. But I trust that in the meantime you won't do anything that would make my daughter any less suitable for a betrothal contract, whether it's with you or another eligible wizard with similarly high expectations."

\--

Harry felt surprisingly nervous as he knocked on the door of Daphne's flat the next evening. He'd been with quite a few gorgeous witches over the last several years, but those had all been casual flings. This was going to be his first genuine date in a long time, and he found himself hoping he wouldn't bollocks everything up.

The door swung open and Daphne stood in front of him in a red dress that exposed quite a bit of those long, long legs of hers. He gave himself just a moment to admire her sexy body, and when he looked back up at her he found her smirking at him knowingly.

"Right on time," she said. "Decent way to make a first impression, Potter. With how often you were late back in Hogwarts I worried you might keep me waiting."

"I'm always on time to things I care about," he said. Her smile widened.

"Well if you care about it so much, I suppose we should get started," she said. "Take my arm and I'll side along you."

Harry nodded, cleared his throat and banished away his misgivings about side along apparition. He put his hand on the smooth skin of her bare arm and did his best not to let any queasiness show as she whisked him away to Edinburgh.

\--

"I wasn't expecting a muggle restaurant," Harry said quietly as the waiter at the Greek restaurant in the New Town Daphne had chosen left to go put in their orders.

"That's not a complaint, is it?" she asked. "I know you're a half-blood, so I didn't think it would be a problem."

"It's not," he said. "I'm just surprised is all." Surprised, and intrigued. Last night he'd gotten the impression that she was far from the typical conservative pureblood lady, and she was supporting that thought further now. "How'd you find this place anyway?"

"After Hogwarts I trained a cursebreaker for a few months here before I decided to join the Ministry," she said. "This place became a favorite of mine."

"Wait, what?" The choice of a muggle restaurant had been interesting enough but now it was all but forgotten in favor of this latest revelation. "You were training to be a cursebreaker?" That wasn't a piece of information he'd been expecting to hear, and he put his elbow on the table and leaned in to hear more.

"I was," she said, nodding. "That was why I didn't waste my time taking Potions with Professor Slughorn; I didn't need it. Cursebreaking was fun. There's a thrill, a real sense of adventure and danger to it."

"You sound like my friend Bill," he said with a smile.

"Bill Weasley?" she asked, surprising him yet again.

"You know him?"

"Yes, of course," she said. "I got to know him during my training here actually. There are ancient underground vaults underneath the Old Town which Gringotts had, so he was around. Nice bloke. Funny too."

"He is," Harry agreed. He'd have to ask Bill his thoughts on Daphne later. "So if you enjoyed cursebreaking why didn't you stick with it?"

"It was fun, but I decided that I needed to do my part to help rebuild our society," she said. "So I changed careers and joined the Ministry so I could try and make things better from the inside, you know?"

"I do know," he said, nodding. He understood her completely. "I joined the aurors for the same reason."

"Yeah, but you're not normal," she said, grinning at him to take the sting out of her words. "You already saved everybody by killing that noseless freak; you did your bit. The rest of it is just you trying to impress people. I mean seriously, Head Auror at 24? Showoff."

"Is it working?" he asked boldly. "Are you impressed?"

"Hmm." She took a sip of her water as she thought it over, or at least pretended to. "Ask me again after dinner."

\--

Harry put his fork down on his plate and took another healthy swallow of water. She was really starting to get to him.

The date was going well; better than he could have hoped for, honestly. Daphne wasn't simply beautiful; she was witty and fun, and smart, and the antithesis of a model conservative pureblood wife in so many ways. That also seemed to apply to her willingness to tease him, because he was sure even a woman as open in her desire as Narcissa wouldn't have been this bold with a pureblood lord who was courting her.

The dress had been eye-catching enough just for the tantalizing amount of leg it showed, but she'd been taking it a step further throughout the dinner. The first time he'd caught a glimpse of her red knickers he'd chalked it up to a simple shifting of fabric as she adjusted herself in her chair. The second and third times had made him suspicious, and the fourth had him convinced that this was deliberate on her part. They were now on about the 12th flash of lacy red undergarment, so there was really no room for doubt anymore. Harry decided he wanted to solve the mystery of Daphne Greengrass, and how she could possibly be eligible for the contract and the strict terms laid out by the old Lord Black.

He performed a bit of wandless magic; nothing that would negatively impact any of the muggles in the restaurant. All he wanted was a bit of privacy so he could ask her the question he wanted to without fear of anyone else overhearing them. She raised her eyebrows at his subtle use of magic but said nothing, apparently realizing that he had something he wanted to say.

"I have to ask something," he said. She inclined her head towards him, signaling him to go on. "You're beautiful, you're intelligent, career-driven, you don't seem to buy into the pure blood superiority rubbish that so many from the old families do, and based on what I saw last night I'd say you're perfectly willing to rebel against your parents' wishes for you if they get in the way of what you want for yourself."

"Sorry, is the question 'why am I so great?'" she said with a little smirk on her face. "Because I'm sorry, but I don't have an answer for you."

"Not exactly," he said, chuckling and shaking his head. "But given all of that, and given that you're flashing your knickers at me even now, which tells me you're sure as hell no prude, I don't understand how you could possibly be eligible to become my Lady Black."

"You're asking why I'm still a virgin," she stated, and he nodded. "I was wondering when you'd get around to asking that." She put her dress back down and smoothed it out before sitting up straighter in her chair, and as much as Harry was going to miss the tease of her knickers he was looking forward to her explanation. "Before I left for my fourth year at Hogwarts, my father sat me down and told me that if he ever learned that I'd given my chastity away to a boy before I was signed to a betrothal contract with said boy, he would disinherit me and name Astoria as his heir instead."

"That's disgusting," Harry said, appalled. He couldn't imagine making such a threat against his own children, should he ever have any, and his already low opinion of Cyrus Greengrass sank even lower. Daphne just shrugged, not seeming that bothered.

"That's just the way things work in old conservative pureblood families like mine," she said. "It's not so unlike the clause the old Lord Black set that's impacting you even now."

"Sure, but that was three hundred years ago," he said. "It'd be nice if people like your father could join the rest of us here in the 21st century."

"Well, I'm not holding my breath on that." She took a small bite of her food and then looked back up at him. "Whether it's outdated or not, I've had to abide by it unless I want to lose my birthright. So yes, I have remained chaste, even if I'm very much _not_ a prude." She reminded him of this by briefly lifting the bottom of her dress to give him another glimpse of her red underwear.

"Couldn't you have just had sex discreetly?" he asked. "You're intelligent enough that I'm sure you could have found a way to hide it from your parents." She was shaking her head before he'd even finished his sentence.

"Not possible," she said. "Whenever my father enters me into any betrothal agreement, whether it's with you or with some stuffy old pureblood supremacist, I'll have to go through a medical exam to prove my chastity, just like Astoria did before she could be betrothed to Draco."

"You mean they physically examine you to prove that you still have a hymen?" Harry asked, struggling to believe it.

"Yes," she confirmed. "Quite humiliating from what I heard, though Astoria was so happy to become Mrs. Draco Malfoy for some odd reason that it didn't seem to bother her much." Harry's first reaction was to ask about using veritaserum, but it wasn't accepted in court since there were ways to beat it and it wasn't completely reliable, so it stood to reason that it was no good here either.

"They can't just cast a spell or something?" he asked.

"They probably _could_ , but most pureblood families consider confirmation of the hymen to be the only accurate and reliable means of proving a witch's virginity beyond any question. Even if you told my father you had no interest in me undergoing the examination, he would insist on it. It's a matter of pride, and a defense against attacks or slander from opposing families. Besides, I'd be very surprised if the examination isn't one of the many clauses included in that little surprise your Black ancestor left for you."

"Couldn't the lack of a hymen be used against you even if you haven't had sex though?" he asked. He might not be an expert on the inner workings of the female body but he knew enough to know that girls could break their hymen in plenty of ways aside from sex.

"Like any other pureblood girl that would be expected to abide by such a contract, my sister and I had certain spells cast on us soon after we were born that safeguarded against any accidental break. There's only one way I can break it, and that's deliberately through sex."

Harry shook his head. Every time he thought he'd adjusted to wizards and their craziness, they threw something like this at him that showed him just how much he still didn't understand even after almost 14 years of living among them.

"It's not too bad though," she said. "I have it better than most girls in my position would have. After all, I was able to convince my father that he needed to get my consent before he agreed to betroth me to anyone. I've been able to start building a career for myself, and when he tried to pawn me off on a couple of arseholes who didn't like that idea and expected me to be a good little pureblood housewife who did nothing but pop out babies, I was able to shut that down before it went anywhere." She must have been able to tell that he was somewhat unnerved by all that he'd heard because she snapped her fingers at him.

"Don't go feeling sorry for me," she said. "Like I said, I've got it better than most. Most witches in my position would have been locked into a contract with you last night even if they hated your guts. But not me. If you ever get into my knickers it's going to be because _I_ decided you deserve to."

"I guess I'll have to work hard to prove myself worthy then," he said, smiling at her. The serious mood was gone now that the story had been told, and he had a feeling she was as happy about that as he was.

"Yes you will," she said. She shot him a wink while drawing her wand and carefully undoing the privacy wards he'd put up that had been preventing anyone from taking note of their table. She got the attention of their server and motioned for him to come over. "But first: drinks!"

\--

"I've had a great time tonight," Daphne said. Harry was impressed at how little her voice slurred, because she'd been right there with him beer for beer, and he knew how drunk _he_ felt.

"Me too," he said. He really had. While he was no stranger to female companionship after the last several years of casual hookups, this was different. He hadn't felt a genuine pull towards anyone like this, something that went beyond mere physical desire and lust, since Ginny. That had been the fancy of a boy though, a young man who was only just beginning to learn about women. What he felt for Daphne was a more mature, adult sort of attraction. He wouldn't call it love just yet, and he wasn't ready to suggest they sign a betrothal contract (she would probably punch him if he did anyway), but he knew for certain that he did not want this to be the last date they went on.

He walked her up to the door of her flat, ready to catch her just in case she stumbled. Her gait was steady though, and if anyone saw her walking they wouldn't have suspected she'd drank as much as she had. She turned to him when she was just outside her door.

"You did a good job of proving yourself worthy tonight, Harry Potter," she said. "A _very_ good job."

"Does that mean I get a second date?" he asked, grinning. He'd already been pretty confident about that, but he wanted to lock it in before he left her tonight.

"A second date?" she said, cocking her head at him. Her eyes took a deliberate look down his body, pausing at the crotch of his trousers, and she licked her lips. "Who says the first one is over?"

She grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him towards her, and he came along willingly. He moved in to kiss her but her own lips came forward to meet him at the same time. She didn't have to stand on her toes and he didn't need to lean down at all; she was only a few inches shorter than him, and her heels put her at the perfect height for them both to dive straight in.

Her lips tasted like cherries, and a low, rumbling sort of grunt rose up from her throat. What else could Harry do but deepen the kiss? Her lips parted for him, and he moaned into her mouth. He pushed her back until her back hit the door of her flat with a thump. She groaned and her hands, which had been hugging him against her, began to explore. She worked her way down his back and then grabbed two handfuls of his bum through his trousers.

Figuring that she would be more than okay with him copping a feel of his own, he rubbed her legs for a bit, taking advantage of the chance to get his hands on those long legs that he'd been admiring all night. Then he upped the ante by going up and rubbing her arse through her dress. It felt as soft and supple as it looked.

He would have loved to have taken this much further, and everything about her body language and the delightful noises she was making told him that she would have too. But they couldn't, and not because they were snogging outside where anyone could have seen them. That was a problem that could have been remedied easily enough, but the contract hanging over their heads wasn't so easily dealt with. Unless Daphne was willing to throw away her inheritance this was as far as they could go right now. Harry pulled back with more than a little regret, and Daphne sighed and let the back of her head fall back against the door.

"I've got an auror meeting tomorrow, but how does the next day sound?" he asked. Are you free for dinner?"

"Yes," she breathed. "Next time you can pick."

He nodded, they set a specific time for their next date and they said their goodbyes. Harry watched the door shut behind her and stood there staring at it for several seconds before turning around.

He wasn't sure where exactly this was heading, whether or not they would be certain enough of their future and their feelings for each other that they would actually want to agree to a betrothal in the couple of months he had left before the deadline if he wanted to become Lord Black.

Daphne had quickly proven herself to be unpredictable, so who knew what would happen next? He just knew he was looking forward to finding out.

\--

"I think we need to talk about what's frustrating you right now."

"What?" Harry shook his head quickly. "I'm not frustrated. I'm happy. I look forward to every single one of our dates." Indeed, the past month had been one of the best of Harry's life, despite the added workload and stress that had come with his promotion to Head Auror. He had genuinely begun to fall for this woman. Was he ready to propose marriage? Maybe not, but the more time he spent around her the easier it became to imagine her as a permanent fixture in his life.

"So do I," Daphne said, grinning at him from across their private table in the new restaurant that had just opened in Diagon Alley. "The last month has been great. But I know that it's been frustrating for you too, dating me and getting to know me but never being able to go beyond kissing and maybe a little over the clothes groping."

"It has," he agreed. There was no point in denying the truth in that statement, especially since she just couldn't seem to resist teasing him with peeks at whichever pair of knickers she happened to be wearing that night. "But it's been worth it. I'm enjoying dating you and getting to know you. I can deal with the rest."

"That's what I wanted to talk about," she said. "It's just as frustrating for me as it is for you. Probably more so, since I've had to remain a virgin this entire time. You at least have had the freedom to shag other witches."

"I didn't really think about that," he said. Daphne was a gorgeous 25 year old virgin who had shown herself to be very flirtatious and playful; he couldn't even imagine how horny she must be by now. "If you've managed to make it through that for all these years, I'm sure I can last a little bit longer while we figure out where this is going."

"I think you could too," she said. "You're stubborn and determined enough. But why the fuck should you? I'm the one bound to my celibacy. You're free to shag whoever you want. Like Narcissa, for example."

"No," he said, shaking his head. He didn't bother denying that he'd fucked Narcissa; they'd never discussed it, but it wasn't exactly a secret. "I'm not going to do that to you, not while we're still figuring this out."

"That's sweet, but seriously, I really don't mind," she said. "If our roles were reversed and I was the one free to go have a night of mindless fun while you had to keep that cock of yours covered up, you can bet your arse I'd be going out and riding some handsome bloke's broomstick as soon as this date was over."

"You're serious?" Harry asked. "You won't regret this later?" He was sorely tempted to take her up on her offer and go shag Narcissa, who he hadn't taken to his bed since his first date with Daphne. He wasn't going to do it unless he was sure it wasn't going to hurt his growing relationship with Daphne. He wouldn't trade this for anything.

"I'm serious," she said, smiling. "Go. Shag her rotten."

\--

If Harry had been thinking with his head rather than his dick he might have bothered to try and get in contact with Narcissa to let her know he was coming. But a month of arousing dates with Daphne with no payoff at the end of the night had relieved him of his ability to think logically, and so he simply apparated into her home in the designated area and sought to find her. She wasn't in the kitchen or the sitting room so he headed for her bedroom.

She was in her room, but it was only once he opened the door that he discovered she was not alone. Narcissa was naked and on her knees on the floor, sucking off Blaise Zabini. Harry didn't even bat an eye. He wasn't angry, jealous or anything like that. It wasn't like he loved Narcissa or they'd had any sort of exclusive relationship even before he'd started dating Daphne. He'd had numerous other partners over the course of his time with Narcissa, and he'd never held any illusions about him being the only man she turned to when she wanted her needs met. 

"Get out," he said calmly. Blaise jerked in surprise, and Narcissa opened her eyes and pulled away from Blaise to look up at Harry speculatively.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Potter?!" Blaise hissed. "What kind of wizard barges into a home unannounced, where he's not wanted?!"

"I did come here unannounced; you're right about that," he said. "But of the two of us I think you'll find that you're the one who's not wanted here right now. Not anymore." He looked over at Narcissa, who was getting back onto her feet, and Blaise's eyes went to the owner of the flat as well.

"Narcissa, send this ill-mannered, poor excuse for a wizard away!" Blaise demanded. She looked at Blaise and gave him a thin smile.

"You can see yourself out, Blaise," she said. The other man's jaw dropped, and he looked back and forth between Harry and Narcissa in disbelief.

"You cannot be serious," he muttered indignantly. He grabbed his clothes and walked out of the room with as much dignity as he had left. Harry had already dismissed him from his mind and focused solely on Narcissa before he'd even made it out of the room.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Harry," Narcissa said. She sounded completely casual, not allowing his sudden appearance, her complete nudity or the fact that he'd walked in on her sucking off another wizard affect her at all. "Did things not work out between you and Daphne after all?"

"No, things are great with Daphne," he said, shaking his head. "Just had another date with her tonight actually. I walked her to the door of her flat and then apparated straight here." Narcissa's eyes narrowed, and belatedly he realized that his statement could be taken to mean something that it didn't mean. "I came with her encouragement," he said quickly before she could question his motives.

"Really?" Narcissa arched one blonde eyebrow. "Daphne encouraged you to come and pay me a visit after your date?"

"She did," he said, nodding.

"And when she did so, did she have any idea that we would be fucking?"

"Of course she did." He did not ogle her gorgeous nude body and instead looked directly into her eyes so she could see that he was being serious. "It was her idea. She said she'd be doing the same thing if she were in my shoes." Narcissa relaxed and smiled as she accepted the truth of his words. "I think her exact words were 'shag her rotten.'"

"Well then what are you waiting for?" she asked. "Get those clothes off, come over here and shag me rotten." She walked away from him and over towards her bed, and he watched her arse sway from side to side. Fuck, he'd missed that arse!

He undressed himself in a hurry, pulling his trousers and boxers off as quickly as he could and undoing the buttons on his shirt impatiently. By the time he'd gotten the last piece of clothing off and turned his attention back to her, Narcissa was on her hands and knees on the bed, facing away from him. She wiggled her arse in his direction.

"Come on then," she said. "You already chased my previous entertainment for the evening away. You owe it to me to take his place and make sure I'm satisfied."

"You and I both know that Zabini was never going to be able to satisfy you like I can," he said. It was a cocky thing to say but he genuinely believed it, and she didn't disagree with him. She _had_ sent Zabini away awfully quickly after Harry arrived.

"Maybe, and maybe not," she said. "It's been so long since you've paid me a visit that I'm not sure if my memory of your talent is accurate or if my brain has exaggerated what you can do."

"I guess I'll just have to remind you then," he said as he walked over and joined her on the bed. He took her comment as the challenge that it was, and he wasn't going to let it go unanswered.

He got into position behind her, gave her a hard swat on the arse that made her yelp and then pressed his hips forward, sliding his cock inside of her. He'd been in a state of semi-arousal for a good portion of the night, which was a common occurrence any time he went out on a date with Daphne. Until tonight he'd had no choice but to go home alone and try to get whatever relief he could from his own hand after the date was finished, but now he was finally able to put his sexual energy to a much more satisfying use.

"Yes, that's it!" Narcissa said as he entered her. "Oh, I see my mind wasn't playing tricks on me after all! You really are as big as I remembered! But do you remember how to use it?"

Harry put his hands on her hips, reared back and thrust into her hard. His hips smacked against her arse loudly and she gasped as his cock filled her up.

"Ah, yes!" she cried. "Merlin, that's so big! I can't believe you made me go a whole month without this nice big cock!"

"Sorry that my dating life inconvenienced you," he said, pausing to give her another smack on the bum with the palm of his hand. "I promise I'll make it up to you, right here and now."

Harry and Narcissa didn't make love. It wasn't what either of them wanted from each other, now or ever. She didn't want him to whisper terms of endearment to her, treat her gently or profess his undying love to her. She wanted him to fuck her and fuck her hard, and that's just what he wanted to do. This had never been about anything other than fucking; two people who found each other attractive, had healthy sexual appetites and were compatible with each other in the bedroom.

She wasn't going to be his wife or the mother of his children; he didn't love her and never would. But he did love fucking her. He loved her body, he loved fucking her as hard as he pleased and listening to her moan through every bit of it. Women who were capable of keeping up with him in the bedroom were a rare breed in Harry's experience, and for as long as he was allowed to do so, he was going to enjoy this gift.

Narcissa had commented on being deprived of this for so long, and he didn't know how he'd gone a month without it either. At least she'd had others to turn to for relief, others like Zabini. Even if they couldn't make her feel as good as he could, it was still better than nothing, better than having to rely on masturbation after every cock-teasing date he had with Daphne.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Narcissa gasped in time with every thrust of his hips. "I can't, ah, remember the last time you took me this hard! I'm not sure whether that's because you've missed this or because, _ah,_ b-because Daphne got you so horny!" Harry didn't slow down the pace or the force of his fucking to consider answering her, but he knew it was a combination of both factors. "Whatever it is, I don't care! Just keep fucking me, just like that!"

The last month of celibacy as he dated Daphne was the longest Harry had gone without sex for a couple of years now, and he was determined to enjoy the simple pleasures that he now realized he'd been taking for granted for so long. He never wanted to forget the feeling of sliding his cock back and forth inside of Narcissa's pussy, or the sound of his balls smacking against her arse every time he thrust into her. Never again would he forget the feel of her breasts in his hands as he reached underneath her body to squeeze and play with them, or the bed creaking beneath them as he fucked her, standing as proof of just how hard he was slamming into her. And perhaps above all else he did not want to forget what Narcissa Malfoy sounded like when she was getting fucked just how she liked.

"Yes, Harry!" she shouted. "Merlin, yes! Give it to me! Oh, how I missed this!"

"No one fucks you like I do, do they?" he asked while continuing to plow her with all his might.

"No!" she screamed. "No one else even comes close!" 

"You never cum as hard as you do when you're with me, do you?"

" _No!_ " she whined. "Never!"

Harry ran his hands along Narcissa's back and arse, admiring her sexy form as he fucked her and listened to her moan, whine and scream. He hadn't bothered to check whether or not Zabini had actually left the flat or was still lurking around, and personally he didn't really care one way or the other. A part of him actually hoped the other man had stayed. Let him hear what Narcissa sounded like when she was truly getting what she needed!

The previous month of pent-up frustration fueled the force of Harry's fucking and gave him the strength to shag Narcissa as hard as he likely ever had before, but he wasn't thinking of Daphne much in that moment. He was here because he couldn't be with her, at least not yet, but he wasn't imagining the gorgeous Greengrass daughter underneath him while he fucked Narcissa. It would be a disservice to both of them if he tried to pretend that it was Daphne he was shagging right now. Maybe he would have the chance to do this with her someday, and he was sure it would be amazing if he did. But tonight wasn't about her, or at least it hadn't been since their date had ended. She'd gotten him worked up all evening, and now his night was being spent making up for lost time with Narcissa. They had a month's worth of missed sexual opportunities to make up for. He wasn't sure that he could make up for it all with this one rough fuck but he was doing his best to try.

He knew her body well enough to know that the simple rough shag would have been enough to get Narcissa off soon enough; she lived for an intense shag like this. But after having gone so long without sharing her bed he found himself wanting to do whatever he could to make this time as special for her as he could, and that's why he reached between her legs and guided his index finger to her clit.

" _Ohhhhhh!_ " Narcissa's reaction was immediate. Her clitoris was extremely sensitive, which was why he generally stayed away from it and if he did rub it or lick it he saved it until she was just about finished, otherwise he risked breaking her before he'd had his fun. Sure enough, he'd only been rubbing her with his finger for about ten to twenty seconds before her body shook, she grabbed onto the pillow in a two-handed death grip and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Under ordinary circumstances Harry might have aimed to keep going for several more minutes, but after having gone a month without the pleasures of sex with her or anyone else he didn't have the patience or even the stamina to hold himself back in the slightest. This was pure, unrestrained, wild fucking, and Harry could see nothing but the desire to drive his cock into this sexy older woman as hard, as deep and as fast as he could. There was no time to worry about staying power or lack thereof, not right now, not when he was finally having sex again for the first time in what had been a month but might as well have been an eternity as far as he was concerned.

Narcissa's own orgasm had faded away but she wasn't letting herself cool down completely just yet. She seemingly wanted to do her part to make his orgasm just as explosive as her own, because she planted her hands flat on the bed and pushed her hips back to meet him, making those last dozen or so thrusts some of the most heated of all. Harry grunted, feeling his end coming, and pulled his cock out of her.

He knew that Narcissa was protected and there was no risk of pregnancy if he came inside of her; she'd given him express permission to finish in her pussy any time he felt like it. Normally he took full advantage of that access, but tonight he felt like marking her body with his seed instead. He aimed his cock at her and sprayed his semen across her lower back and down to the cheeks of her arse. She made a little noise in the back of her throat, and he wasn't sure whether she was disappointed that he'd chosen to pull out, happy to feel his cum on her body or simply too pleased after their first time together in a month to care.

She looked good with his cum coating her body. He let it stay right where it was for a minute or two, sitting back on his knees and admiring his handiwork after she flopped down onto her belly. Eventually she was going to want to roll over onto her back though, and there was no sense in making a mess of the bed. He fished his wand out of his trousers and magicked her clean.

"Thanks for that," she said, sighing and rolling over onto her back. She stretched her arms out above her head, and smiled while staring up at the ceiling.

"I figured it was only fair," he said. "I made the mess, so I might as well be the one to clean it up."

"That's not what I meant," she said, looking over at him. "Well, that too I suppose. But I was actually referring to the excellent fuck you just gave me. You were right, you know."

"I was? About what?" He had a pretty good idea but he wanted to hear her say it.

"No one fucks me like you," she said. "I'm picky about who I allow into my bed, and even pickier about who gets invited back. Blaise has been here often enough that I've keyed him into the wards, which should tell you my opinion of him. And yet as soon as you arrived I couldn't send him away quickly enough."

"Because he's not good enough," Harry said, feeling rather smug.

"He _is_ good enough," she said, shaking her head. "You're just better." Harry chuckled and grinned widely.

"And don't you forget it," he teased. The alpha male within him puffed its chest out at her praise.

"Believe me, I won't," she said. "I suppose I should write Daphne a letter of gratitude for encouraging you to pay me a visit. I wonder if she would appreciate such a gesture?"

"I have a feeling she would," he said. "Knowing her, she'd probably touch herself while thinking about it."

"Hmm." Narcissa frowned. "Poor thing; I can't imagine how pent-up she must be, having gone this long without knowing the touch of a man. And it's probably even more difficult now that she's spending so much time with a man as inspiring as you."

"Maybe she won't have to wait too much longer," Harry said. He shrugged at Narcissa's look of interest. "We're not at that point, but who knows? I'm enjoying getting to know her, even if my cock is usually begging to be let out of its prison by the time I've walked her to her door."

"Well, you won't be having that particular problem any longer," Narcissa promised. "You go and enjoy the companionship of the lovely Miss Greengrass, and any time you're of a mind to release the tension she creates, my bed is always open to you. Don't forget it."

"I won't," he said, nodding. Now that he had Daphne's permission to do so he had a feeling he was going to be coming here as frequently as he ever had before. If his immediate future was going to involve fun evenings getting to know Daphne and satisfying nights trying to fuck Narcissa into a stupor, he could think of far worse arrangements.

"Just do me a favor and call ahead, won't you?" she requested.

"Sure," he agreed. "Don't want me to humiliate any of your other lovers like I did to Blaise tonight?"

"It's not them I'm worried about," she said. "Draco might know about our arrangement, but knowing about it and being here when you show up unannounced with your erection tenting your trousers are two very different things."


	2. A New Lady Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Daphne grow closer as the deadline nears, and then he makes his choice.

"So are you going to Narcissa's tonight?" Daphne asked, walking back out of the kitchen and handing Harry a glass of wine.

The question was asked without a hint of jealousy, but it reminded Harry of the rather unconventional situation he currently found himself in. Dating one woman, walking her back to her flat and then going to fuck someone else at the end of the night wasn't how he'd imagined any courtship going, but it was his reality and had been for the past month. That he did so with the full knowledge and approval of both women was maybe even more unconventional, but in its own weird way it worked for them.

"No, not tonight," he said, taking a sip of his wine and having a seat on the couch.

"Oh?" Daphne sat down beside him and snuggled into his chest, drinking from her own glass. "Why not?"

"Apparently Draco and Astoria are having dinner with her and your parents tonight," he explained. "Baby stuff, she said."

"Hmm. Surprising they didn't invite me," Daphne mused.

"Is it?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow and thinking about her behavior during his formal dinner with Daphne's parents, not to mention the little shots she'd taken at Draco without him there. He doubted she would be any more careful with her words if he'd been there to hear them too; if anything she would have been even more likely to insult Draco right to his face. Daphne grinned, apparently coming to the same conclusion he had.

"Maybe not." She rubbed her hand across his shoulder and snuggled closer to him. "Still, I feel bad for you. It's going to be so rough for you not to have that release to look forward to at the end of the night. I know I get you so worked up."

"Yes you do," he said. Truthfully he wasn't looking forward to not having Narcissa's bed open to him tonight; he'd gotten used to being able to rely on her to satisfy him after a night of dating and flirting and cockteasing from Daphne. But he would put up a brave front. "I'll manage somehow though. I did it for an entire month before you encouraged me to go shag her, didn't I?"

"Yes you did," Daphne agreed. "You shouldn't have to though. Since Narcissa is unavailable, I feel like it's my responsibility to help you somehow."

"Help me how?" he asked, intrigued. Surely she couldn't mean...

"Oh, I'm sure I'll think of something," she said.

\--

"I think I'll go use the bathroom myself," Harry said shortly after Daphne returned from her own bathroom break.

"Meet you back here," she said, smiling as he got up from the couch. She knew that he would be visiting the cloakroom before he returned.

She hadn't been subtle about stopping in the cloakroom on her way to the bathroom. She'd wanted him to see it and to be suspicious of it. She hadn't worn a coat or jacket of any kind tonight so there was no logical reason for her to need to go in there, and he was too observant not to notice that and find it worth investigating.

She hadn't worn a jacket but he had, and there was a surprise waiting for him inside of the pocket. She'd slipped her blue knickers off, the same knickers she'd flashed at him more than once throughout the date tonight, and stuck them inside of the pocket for him to find. He was probably discovering them at that very moment. The thought excited her, and she hoped it excited him too.

He returned a few minutes later, and her smile widened when she noticed that he was wearing his coat again. Harry returned the smile and made a show of sliding his hands into his pockets right in front of her. He wasn't even trying to hide where he'd gone, and they both knew what he found.

"I see you found my little gift," she said.

"I did." He nodded and she could see his hand moving inside of the right pocket, likely rubbing the silky material of her knickers.

"I hope you think of me tonight when you go home and wank into them," she suggested. He licked his lips and she saw his throat gulp as he swallowed deeply.

"I will," he declared, and it made her smile. She knew that it was her teasing and flirting that got him frustrated, but she doubted she was at the forefront of his mind while he was balls-deep inside of Narcissa. He might spare her the occasional thought, but his attention would rightly be on the woman who he was in the middle of fucking. But there was no way he would be thinking of Narcissa tonight. When he wrapped those little blue knickers around his cock, used them to stroke himself and fired his cum inside of them, it would be Daphne and Daphne alone that was on his mind. The thought was thrilling, not to mention titillating. She knew that she would be touching herself tonight while picturing it.

"You recognized that those were the same pair I was wearing on our date tonight, right?" she asked.

"How could I not?" He chuckled and shook his head. "You showed them off to me often enough."

"Have you realized what else that means though?"

She could see his mind working, making a connection that he hadn't made until that very moment. If those were the knickers she'd worn tonight, and she'd gone straight from the cloakroom to the bathroom and back without stopping in her bedroom...

She pulled her dress up and flashed him for what was hardly the first time that night. It was, however, the first time she'd ever flashed her bare cunt at him. He groaned, and his eyes did not look away until long after she'd pulled her dress back down to cover herself again. She loved his attention, but much more of that and she would have been tempted to throw everything away and jump on him then and there.

It was that temptation that had caused her to send him to Narcissa's bed in the first place. She'd considered offering to fool around with him a month ago, and the offer to suck his cock had been on the tip of her tongue tonight when he told her Narcissa wouldn't be available. Sucking his cock, or using her breasts or even her arse to take care of him would not have violated the terms of either his betrothal contract or her agreement with her father, but she didn't trust herself to go that far and not give in to the temptation of fucking him for real. (She also feared that she would do a subpar job of it due to her inexperience and it might adversely impact their budding relationship, but she tried not to dwell on those fears too much.)

No, she wouldn't permit herself to take care of his sexual release directly yet, as much as she might have wanted to. That would have to wait until they were married, if and when he decided to take that step. But she was happy to have at least done this much for him.

It wasn't as much as he would've liked, and she felt the same way. But it would have to do, at least for now.

\--

It had been over a month since Harry had needed to resort to playing with himself to satisfy his desire. Ever since Daphne had encouraged him to resume his tryst with Narcissa he’d had a wonderful way to release the sexual frustration that built up from dating his insatiable tease of a girlfriend, and why would he waste any time or energy having a wank when he had an open invitation into the home and the bed of the lovely older blonde?

Nothing could quite compare to being inside of a woman, and this wasn’t measuring up either. At least Daphne had given him a little extra though. She’d found a way to help him even if she wasn’t going to touch him or help him in a more direct way. He masturbated into her knickers and closed his eyes, thinking about the glimpse of heaven she’d given him tonight. She’d flashed him too many times to count over the course of their courtship, but getting to see her pussy for the first time had been an unexpected treat. He could practically see it in front of him right now, her legs spread and inviting him in.

He grunted and his hand moved faster on his cock as he felt himself getting close. A wank could never compare to the real thing but it was still able to do the job, plus he had an unbelievably appetizing visual to inspire him. A few more strokes and he was there, staining her knickers with his semen, wishing it was the real thing but taking what he could get.

Harry breathed a sigh and relaxed in bed after cleaning himself up and setting the used knickers aside. As he thought about the past couple of months he’d spent getting to know Daphne, taking her on dates nearly every night, learning more about her and steadily falling deeper for her along the way, he made a decision. It was a momentous decision, a life-altering decision, and yet he felt perfectly calm about it once the moment arrived.

Daphne Greengrass was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

\--

“Hope you’re ready for some more wine,” Daphne said, returning to her sitting room with a glass in each hand. “I just got this vintage from Tracey’s dad, and she said that it’s…”

She froze in her tracks when she saw Harry waiting for her, down on one knee and with a ring in his hand

“I decided to do this the muggle way,” he said. “I know you’re a pureblood, but I thought you’d love telling this story just because of how much it’ll make your parents and your sister seethe.”

“You know me so well,” she whispered, smiling at him. He was spot on; she was going to revel in taunting her parents with this very muggle tradition, especially since there was nothing they could do about it. Her father wasn’t about to object to his daughter becoming the Lady Potter-Black, even if he would privately complain about disrespect and lost traditions.

“We don’t have to do this now if you don’t want to,” he said. “If you’d rather wait and keep dating before making a commitment, that’s fine with me. We can wait as long as you want to; I don’t care about being Lord Black.”

“My father’s offer will go down considerably if I’m only to become Lady Potter,” she said. He wouldn’t pull it entirely, of course. Lady Potter was a great match for her all on its own, especially with this particular Lord Potter being who he was.

“I don’t care about that either,” he said. “I don’t need his money and I don’t need to be Lord Black. I know this is fast and we haven’t been dating for very long, and if you want to wait I’ll wait as long as you want. But I know I want to be with you forever.”

Daphne set the wine glasses down on the end table carefully, pleased that she didn’t spill even a single drop despite her shaking hands. Then she walked towards him slowly, and when she reached him she grinned down at him.

“You’re doing this all wrong,” she said. “I might not be a muggle or have any muggle blood in me, but I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to ask me a question.” She was teasing him but she knew he could hear the way her voice shook and see the unshed tears in her eyes.

“Right, right, stupid me,” he said. He reached out to take her hand, and she let him. “Daphne, will you marry me?”

“ _Yes!_ ” she said, sobbing. She hadn’t expected to get so emotional when this moment came, but then again she’d never expected any potential husband to capture her heart the way Harry had. She watched and waited impatiently while he slipped the betrothal ring onto her finger, and the moment it was on she flung herself onto her knees and tackled him to the floor, kissing him deeply and moaning into his mouth as he returned the kiss.

She was going to be the Lady Potter-Black. Well, she would be as long as she resisted the temptation to tear off his clothes and fuck him right there on the floor.

\--

“And she accepted, did she? You have my sincere congratulations, Harry. Daphne will make a fine Lady Potter-Black.”

Narcissa sounded totally sincere, and Harry wondered whether it was real or if she was merely feigning happiness and putting on a mask to make this less awkward. He wasn’t arrogant enough to believe that she was heartbroken; what they had was purely physical. She didn’t love him, nor he her. Still, he was sure she would miss the physical aspect of their relationship, such as it was. He knew he was going to.

“Obviously things will have to change between us,” he said, and she nodded.

“Naturally,” she said. “Don’t worry; I won’t make this difficult on you. We’ve had fun, Harry, but I knew the fun would have to end someday.”

“Yes,” he said. “It’s not over just yet though.” He could see that she looked surprised now. She arched one delicate eyebrow at him.

“Oh?” Her voice was level but she looked intrigued. “Daphne was willing to grant you one more night with me?”

“It was her suggestion,” he said, and now she was even more surprised. He’d been surprised too, to be honest. Daphne had been amazing enough just to give him the encouragement to continue his fling with Narcissa during their courtship, but he’d assumed that it was over the moment that she accepted his proposal and agreed to become his wife. He’d accepted that fact coming in and had made his peace with it, but Daphne surprised him yet again. Once she finally came back to herself and rolled off of him just prior to the point that kissing would have turned into clothes flying and hands wandering across bare skin, she’d encouraged him to go have one final night with Narcissa. He’d been stunned but she’d insisted; she’d practically shoved him out the door. He knew that she hurried him out as much for her own benefit as his. Her arousal had been obvious, and they both knew that they were walking a fine line. So she’d rushed him out of her flat, presumably so she could go safely masturbate in her room, and he’d come here for one final night with Narcissa.

“I would not have expected that,” Narcissa said, echoing his thoughts. “I’m not about to complain though.” She shrugged out of her robe and stood before him completely nude, and Harry took that as his cue to get undressed as well. He pulled his clothes off in a hurry and then scooped Narcissa into his arms so they could begin.

“How do you want to do this?” he asked. Since it was their last time and this was ending because of him, he felt it only fitting that he let her decide how they shared their final night together.

“Hmm.” Narcissa thought it over for a moment. “I think I would like to be on top.”

“I should have guessed,” Harry said, smiling. While Narcissa was generally open to anything, or nearly anything at least, it was no secret to him that she favored a position of control most of the time. That was no problem with him; he was always open to getting on his back and allowing a beautiful woman on top of him.

He sat down on the bed and went down onto his back, pulling her down on top of him. She took it from there, pushing up to straddle him, taking his cock into her hand and pressing it against her. She wiggled her hips from side to side as if to turn him on, but they were both well aware that it was unnecessary. He’d been hard since Daphne’s tearful acceptance of his proposal had turned into kissing, and then touching, and finally grinding. His arousal hadn’t died down since, and he was grateful to both his future wife and his current bedmate that Narcissa was going to be able to take care of him one last time.

Narcissa sat down onto him, slowly filling her pussy with his cock. He was used to her riding him much faster and harder but it seemed that on their final night together she was more interested in taking her time. Maybe she wanted to make this final time last as long as it could. If so, he couldn’t blame her. While he was looking forward to marrying Daphne, he would miss this. Even though there was no romance or deep feelings between him and Narcissa, he’d never met anyone he had such great sexual chemistry with.

“Ahh, I will miss this,” Narcissa said with a sigh as she settled into a slow but steady rise and fall of her hips. It was as if she was reading his mind. “You’re not the first man I’ve taken into this bed, Harry Potter, and you won’t be the last. You _are_ the best, however.”

They were words designed to stroke the male ego and that was just what they did for Harry as well. It certainly helped that he could tell she meant it. She was going to miss this as much as he was, which was a comforting thought.

She looked right at home in the dominant position, putting her hands on his chest and gently riding his cock. He felt that she could keep this up all night long without breaking stride, and honestly he wouldn’t mind if she did exactly that.

“You’re in for a long night, Harry,” she declared. She sat down completely and took the entirety of his cock inside of her before then swiveling her hips from side to side, moving him around and dictating his movement and the angle at which his cock brushed against her. “This might be your last night in my bed, but you’re never going to forget it. I’m going to drain you dry.”

She punctuated her promise by slowly, torturously raising her hips back up and then sliding down onto him again with equally teasing slowness.

Harry knew she was right; he was in for a long, exhausting night. And he couldn’t have asked for anything else. His hands went to Narcissa’s hips, holding onto her sexy body while she took him for one final ride.

\--

“Are you sure about this, Harry?”

Harry could see that Hermione was nervous to broach the subject, but she’d never let the fear of upsetting him stop her from speaking her mind, especially when it came to something as important as this. He didn’t resent her attention though. He actually welcomed it; he knew she was only asking because she cared about him and was trying to look out for him. She was like the sister he’d never had.

“I’m sure, Hermione,” he said, smiling at her and taking a sip of his coffee. She stared back at him from the other side of the booth they’d claimed for a quick morning coffee in their favorite muggle café, biting her lip nervously. It meant that she wasn’t done pressing the issue quite yet.

“It’s just that you haven’t really known Daphne that long,” Hermione continued. “It’s not that I have anything against Daphne at all. We weren’t exactly friends at Hogwarts but we got along just fine, which was more than I could say for most Slytherins. And she’s very bright, and of course she’s doing a great job at the Ministry. I’m just afraid you might be moving too fast.”

Harry nodded. He could understand Hermione’s concerns. If she or Ron had announced they were entering a betrothal agreement with someone after only a couple of months of dating, and to someone they’d barely spoken to before that, he would have been surprised and skeptical too. She didn’t know about the underlying reasons behind why they were moving so fast; he hadn’t told her about the existence of the Black contract, much less the requirements of it, and he wasn’t planning on telling her now either. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust her, but he knew how she could get about certain pureblood customs. Better to leave her in the dark on this one.

“I understand why you feel that way, Hermione,” he said. “I really do. I know this might seem fast to you, and if I were on the outside looking in I would probably feel the same way. But however short a time it’s been and however fast it might feel like we’re moving, I can honestly say I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life.” It was true too. Requirements to become Lord Black aside, he would never have actually proposed marriage to Daphne unless he was sure that this was the right thing for them and she was the right woman for him.

Hermione studied his expression seriously for several long seconds, and then she relaxed against her side of the booth.

“You’ve always had great instincts,” she said. Then she thought about it for a second and grinned. “Well, _almost_ always.” They shared a laugh at that, and then her face grew serious again. “If this is what you want to do, you know I’ll support you like always. If you need anything, anything at all, I’ll be there for you.”

“Thanks, Hermione,” he said. He was pleased to know he would have her support. She’d been the most important woman in his life before Daphne came along, and he wanted them to get along. They might even become friends. The two of them together could probably reshape all of wizarding society for the better if given half a chance.

\--

“Ready to go?” Harry asked, smiling at Daphne as she joined him in the Ministry atrium after work ended. The Head Auror and the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister had shown up and done their jobs like always, but their after-work plans were anything but ordinary. Today was the most important day of their lives.

“I’m ready,” Daphne said, nodding emphatically. “Let’s go prove my chastity.”

Two weeks had passed since Daphne accepted his proposal. Lord Greengrass had been, well, Harry wouldn’t use the word _delighted_ to describe him, but he’d definitely been pleased that his strong-willed daughter had consented to marry him and become the new Lady Potter-Black. It was a prestigious position to be sure, but Harry and Daphne were focused only on building their life together. Daphne’s possessions were already mostly moved out of her flat and into his own. She’d be moving into his flat officially after the exam today. They’d agreed to share his flat until they were married, after which they were going to move into a house that they would pick out together.

Tonight was the night that everything became official, and Harry couldn’t wait. After the examination was complete and Daphne’s virginity had been confirmed by a healer who would sign a document attesting to such, the betrothal contract would become official and they would be legally bound to marry within the next year. That might have been the only part of this that Daphne’s parents cared about, but to the betrothed couple it was a mere formality. Whether it was ‘official’ or not, they’d considered themselves bound together from the moment he proposed and she said yes.

The real cause for Harry’s excitement lay in the fact that as soon as the betrothal contract became official and legally binding, Daphne would no longer need to worry about her chastity. He would be free to have sex with her tonight. At long last he was going to be able to get his hands on his gorgeous cocktease of a fiancée, and he couldn’t wait for it. 

They apparated separately but landed side by side in the designated arrival spot in St. Mungo’s. An aide had been anticipating their arrival and was there to guide them to the examination room where the business was to be conducted. A female healer waited for them just outside the room as expected. Daphne’s parents were not there however, despite their stated intention to witness the examination for themselves and make sure it was done properly. It was a familiar face who stood beside the healer instead. Familiar, but not at all expected.

“Hello, Lord Potter-Black and the future Lady Potter-Black,” Narcissa said formally, "This is Healer Jacobs, who will be handling your examination." Harry was somewhat amused to see her in her public role as the aristocratic former Lady Malfoy (having ceded that title to Astoria) considering the last time he’d seen her, they’d both been covered in sweat and too breathless to speak after the longest bout of marathon sex they’d ever had in their entire ‘relationship’, such as it was.

"Hello, Healer Jacobs," Daphne said. "Thank you for your assistance." Harry nodded at the elderly healer as well but his attention was more on the other woman who'd been waiting for them.

“Narcissa? What are you doing here?” he asked.

“The Lord and Lady Greengrass had an unexpected emergency to attend to,” Narcissa said. Harry’s eyes widened, but she shook her head at his look of concern. “It’s nothing serious, don’t worry; just a sensitive political matter that required their immediate attention. I happened to be on hand, and I assured them that I would come here myself on their behalf and make sure everything was in order during the exam.”

“That’s fine with me,” Daphne said. Harry nodded in agreement. As strange as it might be to have his former lover watching as his future wife was physically examined to prove her ‘suitability’ to become the Lady Black, it was still infinitely preferable to the Greengrass parents as far as he was concerned.

The healer led Harry and Daphne into the examination room, and Narcissa followed close behind them. Harry looked to the healer for guidance, not really having any clue as to the specifics of the examination or what, if anything, was expected of him.

“Mr. Potter, if you would?” The healer looked at him expectantly. So obviously he was supposed to do _something_ , but what?

“Err, sorry, but what do you want me to do?” he asked, deciding there was nothing else for it,

“As the prospective husband who will be marrying Miss Greengrass should she pass her examination, the accepted practice is for it to be you who undresses your future bride,” the healer explained patiently. That caught Harry by surprise, but he adjusted quickly enough. He’d been dreaming of seeing Daphne’s body fully bared to him for some time now; probably around the first time she flashed her knickers at him. He was almost at that point, and if tradition dictated that he be the one who make it happen than who was he to argue?

She’d changed out of the robes she was required to wear while at work as soon as her shift was over, which she almost always did. She looked much better in muggle clothing anyway, but he didn’t spend any time admiring her outfit this time since he had the permission and even was expected to get her naked for the first time.

Her jacket came off first, and Daphne shrugged her shoulders to help him remove it. There was only a moment’s hesitation after that where Harry debated which article of clothing he wanted to remove next. He decided to do the unexpected, as rather than pulling off either her blouse or skirt he actually put his hands on her smooth legs, ran them underneath her skirt and went for the knickers first. He noticed Narcissa’s small smirk out of the corner of his eye but paid it no mind. His fingers went to the waist of the material and pulled it down, revealing white lace.

Daphne had flashed her knickers at him often enough over their time together that he felt sure that he’d seen every pair of underwear she owned by now. He knew that she didn’t often wear white, usually preferring reds and blues. His hunch told him that today’s choice was symbolic. Wizards and muggles shared the concept of white being the color of purity and innocence, and while Daphne was anything but _innocent_ , her chastity remained intact. That was going to change tonight though; he was going to make sure of it.

Getting the knickers completely off of her was more challenging than it might otherwise be thanks to the heels she’d put on before leaving work, but he got there eventually. Though he’d gone out of order, she was probably expecting the skirt to come off next. It stood to reason, after all. He wouldn’t deny that he was sorely tempted to do just that, or at least to flip her skirt up and admire her bare pussy for what would be only the second time. But he was in the mood to continue doing the unexpected, and so he next put his hands on her stomach and worked his way up under her blouse.

Starting with the bra was more challenging than pulling the knickers off underneath the skirt had been, as the blouse impeded his progress. Maybe Daphne herself was practiced enough that she could have taken the bra off with little to no effort, but Harry’s hands weren’t as trained at this. He did eventually get the clasp undone and succeed in pulling her bra out as his prize when his hands came back out from under her blouse. The bra was lacy white to match the knickers, which was no surprise. He held it in his hands for a moment, oddly turned on by what it represented. Daphne was now naked underneath that skirt and blouse. She’d tempted and teased and enticed him for months, and now he was about to see it all.

The blouse itself was his next target, and taking that off was simple compared to slipping the bra out from under it. He undid the buttons that hadn’t already been unbuttoned during his quest to get the bra off, and then flung the blouse off of her shoulders so it hit the ground behind her.

Now Harry did take a bit of time to admire his progress. While he’d caught glimpses of her cleavage when she bent over in such a way during their dates (sometimes naturally, and sometimes intentionally), he was now seeing them fully bared at last. He ached to touch them. They weren’t quite the biggest pair he’d ever seen (though not far off from the mark), but he’d never seen a set of breasts that looked quite so squeezable. Her nipples, stiff and pink, would surely be loads of fun to suck on as well.

He didn’t give in to those urges just yet though. They were here for a reason, a very important one at that, and he still had a job to do. There was still her skirt to deal with, but it wouldn’t remain to shield her from view for much longer. He undid it and pushed it down her legs, and she lifted her feet to help him get it down over her heels. Once it was flung aside into the pile along with the rest of her clothing, Harry stood and admired the naked body of Daphne Greengrass. He’d dreamed of this moment many times over the past couple of months, and now it had arrived at last. 

“Fuck,” he whispered. It was quiet enough that he was pretty sure Narcissa and Healer Jacobs were too far away to hear it. Daphne heard it though, and she grinned widely. Somehow the moment of anticipation had not only met his expectations and fantasies but exceeded them.

He’d known Daphne had an amazing body to go along with her pretty face. Anyone who took even a passing glance at her could tell that much easily enough. Yet somehow she looked even better naked than he could have expected. Her body was immaculate: she truly was the most gorgeous woman he’d ever seen. He’d already believed that, but seeing her naked and being able to drink in every inch of her voluptuous body confirmed it beyond all doubt.

From her long golden hair down to her pretty face, smooth skin, big perfectly-shaped breasts and long shapely legs that led up to an arse to die for, she was perfection given physical form. And of course there was the true prize between her legs, the part of her that they were actually here to examine. He’d gotten a look at her pussy that day that she’d flashed him after slipping her knickers into his jacket pocket, and it had remained on his mind ever since. That brief little glimpse had been burned into his brain, and he’d eagerly awaited his next chance to see it. And now he was not only getting to see it again but was getting an extended look at it. This was no flash, no tease that was about to be taken away from him any second now. She was naked save for her heels, and minutes away from becoming his. 

That they were there for a specific purpose went forgotten by Harry, because in that moment his brain could focus on nothing but the flawless witch standing naked in front of him. He put his hands on the sides of her face and kissed her desperately. She gasped in surprise but returned his kiss with equal passion, her tongue darting out to meet his in a duel. His hands wandered over her body, rejoicing in finally being able to touch her with nothing to limit him. He stroked down her back and grabbed onto her large bum, giving both cheeks a firm squeeze while continuing to kiss her.

A pointed clearing of the throat caused Harry to return to himself and remember where they were and why. He broke the kiss and pulled back to see Narcissa smiling slightly and not looking surprised at all, while Healer Jacobs looked slightly annoyed but not embarrassed or anything. Nudity was no big deal to her thanks to her job, but Harry could guess that she was annoyed by what she perceived as a waste of her time. 

“Uh, sorry about that,” he muttered. Narcissa’s smile widened, while the healer just shook her head.

“Quite alright, Lord Potter,” the older woman said. “You aren’t the first man to react in such a way in this room and you won’t be the last.” Next she turned to Daphne. “If you would, Miss Greengrass, please get onto the bed so we can begin the examination.”

Daphne nodded, taking one last look at Harry before turning and walking towards the bed. He groaned at the spectacular view this gave him of her nice big arse jiggling as she moved.

“She might be even more beautiful than her sister, and that’s saying something. You’re a lucky man, Harry,” Narcissa whispered, stepping up to stand next to him while the healer approached Daphne to begin her examination.

“Don’t I know it,” he whispered back. “Thanks for looking into this for me, and for helping to set up our initial meeting.”

“Think nothing of it,” she said. “I’m sure I’ll find some way for you to make it up for me.”

He turned his head away from the ongoing examination to look at Narcissa, curious by what she meant, but she was looking straight ahead at the examination now and didn’t acknowledge him. He was just about to ask what she meant when the healer addressed him.

“The physical is complete; she is in good health,” Healer Jacobs said. “I’m going to perform the examination to determine her purity now, so please step forward, Lord Potter.”

Harry felt slightly awkward as he stepped closer to the bed and stood beside Healer Jacobs, who was applying some kind of ointment to her hands; likely for sanitary purposes, he assumed. This was the closest he'd ever been, the best look he'd ever had at Daphne's pussy, and yet it was hard to feel any excitement in that fact when an elderly witch was currently reaching between her legs to examine her. The old woman was completely professional, of course; she'd likely done this hundreds of times over the years. That didn't make it any less unsettling for Harry.

Daphne was perfectly calm throughout though; she kept her legs spread and showed no reaction while the old woman spread her pussy lips and reached inside of her. If she felt any embarrassment at the situation she did a masterful job of hiding it.

"The hymen is intact," Healer Jacobs declared moments later. "You may look for yourself if you wish, Lord Potter."

Harry shook his head, not wishing to make Daphne sit through this any longer than necessary, but Daphne herself spoke up.

"Go ahead and look, Harry," his future wife said. "I want you to see."

"Okay," he said, surprised but willing to do it if that's what she wanted. He leaned his head in closer to take a look, not that there was any need to. He knew what he would find there, and would have taken her at her word with or without the healer's official examination. But he humored her, and while he did there was only one thought running through his head: her hymen was still intact for now, but it wouldn't be for much longer. As soon as this was over and everything was nice and official, he was going to take her back to their flat and spend the rest of the night introducing her to everything she'd missed out on up until now as a 25-year old virgin.

Healer Jacobs signed the document that attested to her examination of Daphne's virginity, and the moment her signature was added along with Narcissa's approval as the designated stand-in for the Greengrass parents, the betrothal became official. They were now bound by magic to wed within the next year, but they were free to enjoy themselves immediately.

"You have two hours," Healer Jacobs said. Harry looked away from Daphne, confused, but saw that the healer had addressed her statement to Narcissa.

"That should be sufficient," Narcissa said. "Thank you, Healer Jacobs." The healer nodded and walked out of the room, which only confused Harry even further.

"Uh, Narcissa? What's going on?" he asked. She grinned at him, and then she was pulling her robes off. His eyes widened in disbelief. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Oh, come on." Narcissa smirked and undid her bra. "Don't act like you haven't seen me take off my robes before, Harry. And I know our past is no secret to Daphne either."

"That's obviously not the point!" he hissed. Of course Daphne knew about his past with Narcissa and had even encouraged him to keep it going for a time during their courtship, but that was in the past. And even when it had been ongoing it wasn't like they'd shagged right in front of Daphne or anything like that. "Why are you taking your clothes off now?"

"Because I gave Healer Jacobs a nice little financial incentive to allow us use of the room for the next two hours, and I intend to use it," she said. "I believe that it would be best if you consummated your future marriage right here and now, and I'd be happy to offer whatever assistance or guidance Daphne might require owing to her inexperience. I'd even be willing to provide hands-on demonstrations."

"I'm sure you would," Harry muttered. He looked over at Daphne, trying to gauge her reaction to all of this, but she didn't look angry or even particularly surprised. "So did you come up with this on the fly as soon as Daphne's parents asked you to take their place here?" That made Narcissa laugh.

"Oh, sweet naive Harry," she said, grinning and bending over to slip her green knickers down her legs. "Who do you think pulled all the right strings to orchestrate that little political fire that Cyrus and Evelyn had to go put out? And who do you think also slipped in that rubbish about the husband being the one to remove his future bride's clothes before the examination? We had to set up everything just right."

"You set all of this up?" Harry said, shaking his head. "Didn't know you missed me _this_ much, Narcissa. I'm not sure whether to be afraid or flattered. But you _do_ realize that I'm a taken man now, right?"

"I knew about this ahead of time, Harry," Daphne said. His head whipped back towards her. "I'm okay with it."

"You are?" Now that was interesting. He'd been amazed enough that she'd given him her blessing and encouragement to continue sleeping with Narcissa during their courtship, but he'd thought that she'd want him all to herself now that she was actually free to do so.

"Yeah," she said. "It got my parents out of the way, didn't it?" He grinned at that. "And if I'm being honest, the thought of Narcissa being here for our first time sounds pretty fucking hot to me."

Daphne had consistently surprised him from the moment she'd shown up at that first meeting with her parents to discuss the possibility of a betrothal, so maybe he should have seen something like this coming. She'd managed to catch him with one final surprise, and just like always it was one that was about to make his life far more interesting and fun. Taking her back to their flat and spending a long night introducing her to the joys of sex was all he'd been looking forward to for the past two weeks. But as fun as that would have been, deflowering her here in St. Mungo's, with Narcissa watching and likely participating in some form, was sure to be even more memorable.

Narcissa and Daphne must have seen something on his face to mark the moment that he went from confusion and questioning what was happening to accepting and looking forward to it, because they converged on him at roughly the same time. Daphne met him with a kiss, and he returned it with the same kind of passion that he'd poured into their embrace when he first got her naked. They were interrupted now just as they were then, but this time it was for a much more pleasant reason. Narcissa gently turned his head toward her and took over in kissing him. His eyes flicked to Daphne just to make sure she was okay with this, and when she met his look with a confident smile he relaxed and returned Narcissa's kiss. Maybe he didn't love her like he loved Daphne, but he'd missed this all the same. She knew how to kiss, that was for sure.

After he and Narcissa broke apart she turned and kissed Daphne instead. Daphne's blue eyes went wide momentarily, so evidently she hadn't been expecting it. Maybe she'd thought the two of them would focus on Harry and not do anything with each other. It only took a second or two before she relaxed, put her hands on Narcissa's cheeks and returned her kiss. It was Harry's turn to be on the outside looking in but he wasn't the least bit bothered by that. No, he would happily watch his fiancée and his frequent sexual partner kiss each other all night. His cock was already hard thanks to all that he'd done and seen so far, and it gave an uncomfortable throb as he watched the pair of gorgeous blondes kiss right in front of him.

It was as if Narcissa was psychic, or maybe she was just horny. Whatever her reasoning might have been, her timing couldn't have been better: she reached out and started rubbing his bulge while still kissing Daphne. She kept that up for thirty seconds or so before breaking the kiss, but she didn't remove her hand from his crotch.

""I think it's time for your first lesson, Daphne," Narcissa said. "How would you like to learn how to suck Harry's cock?"

"Yes," Daphne said, nodding eagerly. It was a sentiment that Harry shared wholeheartedly. Daphne's beautiful face bobbing on his cock had been on his mind for some time, and if she had Narcissa there to guide her she was sure to pick it up quickly. Narcissa truly was an excellent cocksucker, and he couldn’t wait to see what Daphne would be able to learn under her tutelage.

“Good,” Narcissa said. “We’ll start off simply. Undress him. You can focus on the waist down; I’ll handle the rest.”

Daphne got on her knees and unbuttoned his trousers while Narcissa went behind him and started tugging on his shirt. Harry lifted his arms to allow her to remove his shirt, but his focus was on what was happening in front of him. The simple sight of Daphne on her knees in front of him was pretty exciting all on its own, but of course she wasn’t down there merely to observe. She pulled his trousers down until they were around his ankles and then his boxers followed.

His fiancée gasped while staring at his cock, and it was only then that Harry realized what this meant for her. He’d been so focused on his own desire to see her naked for the first time that he’d almost forgotten that she was probably even more excited by all of this. He’d had plenty of experience before her; he’d seen and fucked quite a few women by his mid 20’s, including but not limited to the gorgeous older blonde who was rubbing his chest from behind at that very moment. But for Daphne this was all new. She’d never seen a cock before, at least not up close and in person like this. She had to have been anticipating this moment for well over a decade by this point.

“Wow,” she whispered, staring at him in awe. Of all the compliments Harry had received about his sexual prowess, that single word might very well have been the most rewarding of all.

“Yes, it’s very nice,” Narcissa said. “Nicest I’ve ever had. You’re a lucky witch, Daphne. But don’t just stare at it. You’ve been waiting for this for years. Take it.”

Daphne nodded absently, reached out and slowly wrapped her hand around his length. She took a few exploratory pumps as if testing the feel of her first cock (and her only cock, of course. He’d be her first and her last.) But she only did that a few times before moving on to why she was down on her knees in the first place.

She started off by licking him, first trailing her tongue up and down his shaft and then swirling it across the head of his cock. Having Daphne’s tongue on him was nice, but Harry grunted in slight frustration. What he really wanted was her mouth on him, and he had to resist the urge to grab her head and shove his cock in her mouth.

“I’d take him into your mouth now if I were you,” Narcissa said, reading his reaction and using her experience to know when it was time to move things along. Harry could have thanked her if his mind wasn’t immediately drawn to the fact that Daphne had just wrapped her lips around the head of his cock. Her beautiful blue eyes stared up at him as she suckled on the tip, and Harry’s hands clenched into fists.

“Very good,” Narcissa said. “Now try bobbing your head. Go slowly at first; give yourself time to get used to it.”

Daphne did as instructed, working her head down and taking more of his cock in. It wasn’t the fastest or most skilled blowjob that he’d ever had; experience counted for something. But it was still amazing, and not just because this was the woman he loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Maybe she didn’t have quite the level of skill of some other women he’d been with, but she was doing a surprisingly good job for her first time. There wasn’t a lot of hesitance in her movement; she wasn’t afraid of what she was doing or bobbing her head timidly out of fear of doing something wrong. She was able to take him deeper than he expected and slide her lips along his cock faster than any first time cocksucker had any right to. She had a reasonable amount of skill despite her inexperience, and whatever she lacked in skill she made up for in enthusiasm. He felt sure that she was going to be amazing at this before long. With a little practice she might well become the best he’d ever had.

“Maybe you don’t need so much guidance after all,” Narcissa said. She still had her arms around Harry and was poking her head through his arms to watch Daphne’s first blowjob. “If this is what you can do your very first time, you two are going to have a very satisfying sex life.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Harry said, groaning as he felt the release building inside of him. Narcissa felt it too; she’d seen and driven him to orgasm often enough to recognize the tension in his body and the hitch in his breath and know exactly what it meant.

“He’s about to cum,” Narcissa announced. “I’ll leave it up to you on how you want to finish him.”

Daphne knew just what she wanted. Her head bobbed faster and she kept her lips tightly sealed around him as his orgasm hit. His hips jerked and he grunted, but Daphne stayed in place and accepted all of his semen. She did her best to swallow it all, but some of it spilled out of her mouth and ran down her chin.

“Excellent,” Narcissa said. “I don’t know about you, Harry, but I think she deserves the same treatment before you get to the actual consummation.”

“That might be the best idea you’ve ever had,” Harry said. As much as he was looking forward to claiming Daphne’s virginity, he was very much on board with going down on her first, especially after what she’d just done for him.

He helped Daphne to her feet and carried her over to the bed. She spread her legs wide as soon as he put her down on the bed, so obviously she wanted this as much as he did. Her eyes were bright and watched him closely when he got down on his belly between her legs. She jumped and her hands flew to his head when he took his first lick of her.

While Daphne was far from the first woman he’d licked, Harry had never felt such a compulsion to want to make a lover feel good as he did right then. His feelings for her drove him forward, and he relied on the experience he’d accumulated with Narcissa and others to figure out exactly how he could give Daphne the time of her life.

She was wonderfully expressive both in her moans and in the way she grabbed at him, so it was easy enough to determine what was working and what wasn’t. He soon got to the point that he was pressing his tongue against her clit in a counterclockwise motion and wiggling one finger inside of her tight pussy, curling it forward to stroke at her g spot.

Daphne loved it, and she wasn’t shy about letting both he and Narcissa hear it. She sobbed and moaned and screamed as he pleasured her, and Harry felt so proud to be the one she’d chosen to share this with. She’d waited her whole life for this moment, foregone romance or meaningless sex in the name of familial obligation, and it was him who she’d decided to spend her life with. He was the only man who’d ever had his head between her legs, the only man who was ever going to taste her pussy, hear her moan or feel her hands grabbing onto his head when she was overcome with pleasure.

“Oh God, Harry!” she shouted. “God, yes, fuck! So good! So good!”

“Yes, he certainly is,” Narcissa said, standing beside the bed and watching them. “He’s got quite the talented tongue, doesn’t he?” Harry glanced over earlier and noticed her touching herself while she watched, but as lovely a sight as that was he was focused solely on taking care of his beautiful betrothed right now. 

“Yes!” Daphne screamed. Was that a response to Narcissa, an expression of pleasure or both? Whatever the case may be, Harry’s job remained the same. He could tell she was close now. He’d found the right method of attack; he didn’t need to change a thing. All it was going to take was a little bit more of what he was doing.

Sure enough, it was only another minute or so of licking her clit and stroking her g spot before Daphne screamed even louder and hit her climax. Harry kept his cunnilingus up throughout her orgasm, making sure her ecstasy remained sky high until she finally settled back down on the bed, utterly spent. Harry sat back on his knees and stared down at her dumbfounded expression, pleased with himself for a job well done.

“Now everything’s even, and you’ve both pleased each other,” Narcissa said. “I hate to be selfish, but I was rather hoping that I could get a little oral for myself before you get to the deflowering.” Harry looked up at her, having no problem with that idea, but then she looked down at Daphne and he realized she had something else in mind. “What do you say, Daphne? Does helping to arrange your betrothal entitle me to a bit of attention from the future Lady Potter-Black?”

“It entitles you to that at the very least,” Daphne said. She came back to life pretty quickly after her orgasm, and Harry moved over to the other side of the bed to make room for Narcissa. She adopted a different position for her turn, nudging Daphne so she stayed on her back and swinging her hips over her head. Harry didn’t even bat an eye. He’d never seen Narcissa with another woman before, but her wanting to be on top wasn’t the least bit surprising.

Harry hadn’t expected to be a mere onlooker at any point tonight but he didn’t mind it, not when the two gorgeous blondes were putting on such an enticing show. Narcissa’s hands held Daphne’s head and she rocked her hips against her face. While Harry didn’t have the best angle to see how well Daphne was doing beneath her, Narcissa’s little sighs told him she was doing well enough. Apparently she was just as quick a study when it came to eating pussy as she was at sucking dick.

Harry sat back and idly stroked himself while he watched, getting himself ready for what was yet to come without getting too far along. He was peripherally aware of Narcissa’s sighs getting heavier and her hips working faster as Daphne got her off with her mouth, but his focus was on what was coming next. When Narcissa dismounted Daphne’s face and rolled off of the bed, he knew his time was here.

“She’s all yours, Harry,” Narcissa said. “Go claim your future bride.”

Daphne grinned at him and held her arms out in invitation. She was sweaty and exhausted from what she’d already been through but he could see the excitement on her face. She’d been waiting for this every bit as much as he had, if not moreso.

He got into position between her legs and guided his cock to rest against her pussy. He paused there just to savor this moment, but Daphne wasn’t in the mood for that.

“I’ve waited long enough, Harry,” she whined. “Don’t make me wait anymore.”

He nodded; if the wait to bed her had been torture for him, he couldn’t even imagine how sexually frustrated _she_ was. No more teasing then. He eased his hips forward and slid the tip of his cock inside of her, pushing forward until he hit her hymen. At first he intended to pause there for a few seconds but she was shaking her head right away.

"Do it," Daphne said. "Get it over with. I'm ready."

There was nothing for it. She knew what was about to happen; knew it and wanted to get it over with. He gave a short nod, pushed forward and pierced Daphne's hymen, ripping away the thing she'd protected for all these years to appease her father and secure her future.

Daphne hissed, and he held still and frowned down at her sympathetically. Obviously he didn't know that feeling and never would, but he knew enough about it to know that she wasn't exactly comfortable right now. He would have been willing to pull back and give her as much time as she needed to recover, but once again she had other ideas.

“Keep going,” she whispered, opening her eyes and looking up at him. “Don’t stop now.”

While he would have had no problem waiting for her, he was relieved that she was giving him permission to move forward. Daphne's pussy was without a doubt the tightest he'd ever been in, and he'd had to fight with himself not to pin her down and bury his cock in that amazing tightness like an animal. He cared about her far too much to do that of course, but the instinct was there nevertheless. He started to move, sliding his hips back and pushing them forward carefully, moving his cock into her with a gentle pace at first to give her time to get used to having him inside of her. He was mindful of this being her first time, and also of knowing that his cock was bigger than the norm. The last thing he wanted to do was give her more than she was ready for and turn her first time into an unpleasant experience.

Yet again it was Daphne who kept them moving. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, kissed him and looked into his eyes, blue meeting green with a look of intensity beyond anything he'd ever had directed at him.

"Go," she said. "Faster, Harry. I want to feel it. Make love to me."

He groaned at her words, which sent a pleasant tingle through him. That's right; they were making love. He'd fucked plenty of women in his life, but this honestly was the first time he'd made love to one. He'd thought it was love with Ginny at first, but understood now more than ever how wrong he'd been. That had been infatuation that he was too immature to understand; what he felt for Daphne was love, and now they were finally expressing that love physically.

Harry started to move faster now, sliding his cock inside of Daphne's tight recently-deflowered pussy with progressively more force. It never reached the level of bed-creaking intensity that he might produce when he was fucking someone else (like Narcissa for example.) He was sure he and Daphne would have their nights like that, but that wasn't what this was about right now. This first time was about love, not lust, and he wanted Daphne to treasure the memory forever.

It appeared that he was accomplishing that goal if her reactions were anything to go by. She maintained her grip on him, holding on with her arms and legs while moaning and cooing. Any pain she might have felt from her deflowering was long gone now, replaced by the purest of pleasure as he found the ideal pace, keeping his cock in constant motion but never losing control of himself and descending into mindless fucking. There would be other times, other chances to let go and fuck her as hard as he could. Right now he was making love to her, and he wouldn't have had it any other way.

If it had been up to Harry he would have kept sliding his cock back and forth inside of Daphne for the rest of the night, or at least until their allotted two hours were up and the healer returned to shoo them out of the room. That wasn't going to be an option though, because Daphne's end came surprisingly quick.

"Oh, yes!" she gasped. "Yes! I've waited so long for this! Yes, yes, _yes!_ " She held onto him tight and groaned into his ear as he pushed her over the edge and brought her to her first orgasm via sexual intercourse. The first, but not even close to the last. It had been a frustrating wait for her to finally get her first time, but he was going to make sure she never felt unsatisfied again.

He'd known Daphne was beautiful; he knew that much about her before Narcissa mentioned her as the only likely candidate to become Lady Black, and he'd only come to appreciate her beauty more the more time he spent with her. But she had never looked more beautiful to him than she did in that moment of bliss. Her head was thrown back, her blue eyes shone and her mouth hung open in a prolonged moan that was music to his ears. The sight and sound of her orgasm, not to mention how amazing it felt to be pushing his cock back and forth in the tightest, most perfect pussy he'd ever enjoyed, was too much for Harry to bear.

He followed her right over, grunting and releasing his cum into her while she was still in the throes of her own pleasure. His groan was swallowed up by Daphne, who brought his head down to hers and captured his lips in a forceful yet passionate kiss. He moaned into her mouth while his hips jerked and he pumped his final few spurts inside of his future wife's pussy.

Harry kept his cock inside of her for quite some time after that, and they ended up with his head between her breasts while she patted his head fondly.

"That was..." she began, and he perked up. What adjective would she use to describe her first time, _their_ first time?

"...worth the wait," she concluded. Harry grinned against her breast. Given how long she'd had to wait, he knew how big a compliment she'd actually given him.

He was happy he'd been able to live up to her expectations, and he would work hard to continue to do so for the rest of their lives.

\--

"That's right, Harry. Push it in. Claim your wife's final hole."

Narcissa smiled in approval as Harry slowly slid into Daphne's arse from behind. The couple looked like they'd been about to drift off and spend the final 20-30 minutes of their time snuggling, but Narcissa wasn't about to allow that. She'd paid handsomely for this time and she was going to get the most out of it.

She'd handled all of the preparations, first getting Daphne ready and then cleaning off Harry's cock and helping him get hard again, and now she was standing back and watching Daphne take her first journey into the world of anal sex. The young woman gasped as Harry slowly slid his sizeable cock into her bum, and Narcissa was honestly impressed. Harry was being careful but that was still a big cock to be taking back there, especially for your very first time. If Daphne was this receptive right away, anal sex was probably going to be a real treat for the future Lord and Lady Potter-Black.

Harry's hands rested on Daphne's hips and he slowly pushed his hips forward, sinking further into her. They proceeded much as they had with her actual deflowering; while he started off slow he gradually picked up speed, with Daphne's permission and encouragement. It would probably take some time and practice for her to reach the point where she could take him up her arse as easily as Narcissa could, but she had a hunch Daphne would get there soon enough.

And she would be perfectly happy to offer her expertise and help her get there. She'd helped arrange this match just as she'd arranged for this memorable first time. With any luck Daphne would reward her for her service by allowing Narcissa to join them in bed every so often. She didn't anticipate getting to fuck Harry with anything close to the regularity she'd once enjoyed, and she wasn't foolish enough to attempt to do anything without Daphne's approval. She'd probably never get him alone in bed again, just the two of them, but that didn't bother her much. If she could get an occasional taste of Harry while his wife watched and perhaps joined in herself, Narcissa would consider it to be a more than satisfactory arrangement.

She'd always known Harry would marry eventually, and had assumed that it would be the inevitable end of their dalliance. But given how receptive Daphne had been to her participation tonight, she was hopeful that this wouldn't be the last time she paid a visit to the future Lord and Lady Potter-Black.

If not out of gratitude for her assistance, or excitement at the possibilities of what the three of them could do together, perhaps Daphne would consent to it solely so she could rub it in the faces of her parents, her sister and even Narcissa's son. Narcissa could see their affronted, horrified reactions now.

Daphne wasn't the kind of woman the old Lord Black had had in mind when he drew up that contract; he was probably rolling over in his grave at that very moment. But she was exactly the sort of Lady Black that Harry, and perhaps Narcissa as well, needed.

 _Well done, you ancient fool_ , Narcissa thought to herself while watching the chosen heir of Sirius Black pull out of his future Lady's arse and spray his cum across her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
